Self-neglect is an independent risk factor for early mortality in vulnerable elders who self- neglect. Elder self-neglect is associated with neuropsychological, physiological and nutritional abnormalities. To date, there have been no interventional studies in this population. The current study proposes a randomized control trial of self-administered vitamin D supplementation to determine the feasibility of intervention in this population. Vitamin D is a non-experimental therapy, can be safely given in selected subjects and has been shown to benefit elders who are vitamin D deficient. If the research team is able to successfully intervene in cases of elder self-neglect with a commonly prescribed vitamin, this study could pave the way for future medical and social intervention studies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this study is to determine the feasibility of intervention in community dwelling elders who self-neglect using a randomized control trial of self-administered Vitamin D supplementation.